when bob and mister go out
by Supergirlprime
Summary: i read in the series that harry sends bob out on a mission with mister, and i wondered how they got along and what did they do? just a one-shot for my crazy imagination.


i was reading the amazing harry Dresden series, and i saw that bob went with mister a few times, and the cat let him! and i wondered, why? this is a short fic on what i pictured bob's time with mister to be like.

it was the usual,harry needed info he didn't have. of course he turns to me. but the only problem was, i dint know the information either! and of course harry says "get your spectral ass out of that skull before i put it in the trash!" we both know he's bluffing but i cant go out anyway. "harry" i complain. "its daytime! you know how i don't DO sunlight!" the boss man rubs his face. "fine fine. take mister! and be back by 9:30!' "right, and remember, i want that new book, fifty shades of grey." I tell him before leaving casa skull. "right just go!" the guy looks beat. he could use some R+R. whatever that is. i float up from the basement and find mister on the green couch. I enter his head with the usual greeting. *cat* *spirit* he greets back. we don't talk in the way that humans do, per say, but we get along just fine. he sent me a questioning thought. i sent him back an image of harry pointing out the door. He agreed to the quest. the usual. he got up and headed to the door. it was closed. i went to the basement door and yowled. harry came up slowly. and opened the front door. mister was the one who nearly knocked him over in his usual greeting, after that he gave me the wheel. i took us out the door and up the steps. not to long later mister sent me another question *Maria?* along with the image of the young girl. *yes* i agreed. *we will go to Maria* the cat became smug with the thought of what she came with. I has mister stop in front of a girl, too young to be playing a hooker, but that's what she was doing. Our combined gaze made her feel uncomfortable enough that she walked away. *our good deed for the day* I told mister. when i headed into a small alley i could feel mister tensing up. *it's just some friends* i assured him.

*flip up!* i called out to the small sprite. the two inch tall sprite flew out of his rat hole home. "bobby? zat you?" *well who else knows where you live you roach?* i sent him. We both shared a laugh at that. i told him that I needed some info. He charged me the usual. all the bugs off of misters back. Mister enjoyed this almost as much as I did. When flip up had all his munchies he gave me the info i needed and a place to get some more.

we went down to the docks next. it took a while to get there but it was with it. we found Maria in her usual spot. the young girl squeaked when she saw mister and threw her arms around him. "you were gone for too long mister cat." she told us. mister purred as she scratched his head. "I got some meat for you." she said entering the small houseboat. we followed. Maria took out a can of Vienna sausages for a small cupboard. Mister didn't have his usual feline attitude when it came to this girl. he ate it immediately without a second thought or snub. When mister was done the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny wrapper on a string, mister turned into a thirty pound kitty. We played with the small girl for a long while before I noticed that it was time to go. Harry wants us back soon* I told mister. *lets stay a bit, I'll run later* and we stayed for longer. The day ended with mister in the girls arms under a small blanket watching something on a small and broken TV. *we have to go now* I said as jumped out of her arms. "mister cat?" Maria asked sadly as we headed to the door. With a sigh the small girl opened the padlock door. Mister leaned against her legs gently as a goodbye. "come back soon!" she called out as we rushed out the door. I turned left into a maze of crated ready to be shipped to wherever, thats where I found the will'o the wisp who gave me the info harry needed in exchange for some info that I had. The wisp was catching a boat to head back to the old country to visit some family. I never had family to visit. My first master could be considered my father, if you consider a crazy maniac who wants to take over the world by zombies a dad. My second master Justin Dumore, is another story for another time.

But harry, I had never met anyone like harry before! He treats me like an equal! That's more than any human ever has! We can joke and just talk. Thinking about this on the way back mister sensed my thoughts. *don't forget the good food and the house.* the cat sent me while dodging a pedestrian on a bike. *yeah that too* I sent back to him as we rounded the last corner.*the next time we go out, we are going to the university to meet some chicks!* I told mister. *they give me treats.* sent mister. * as we returned home.


End file.
